Rockin' it up
by Hells agent
Summary: Buttercup never felt really perfect. Now, when she's sixteen, she remembers how she lost her family...her status...and her normal life. Prequel to Everything goes down!
1. Fall down from the sky

**Fall down from the sky**

"Buttercup! Come down here, immediately!"

_What is it now,_ thought black haired Powerpuff, approaching her surrogate father.

"Bubbles told me that you've been mean to her. AGAIN. She says that you took her stuffed rabbit…"

"…it's elephant, Professor!", squeaked Bubbles, her blue eyes glowing of tears "She ragged it, and told me that it was not even alive - and I…I…"

Blonde five-years old girl couldn't go on. She burst into tears and for a long time there was silence, interrupted only with her exaggerated sobs.

"Well, Buttercup, what do you have to say for yourself this time?"

"Ugh…that I'm sorry?", guessed Buttercup, frowning.

"That's just not enough! I don't know how many times did we have this conversation, and you keep being mean! I mean, today you ripped Blossoms trigonometry books, destroyed whole building while catching a crook, set fire in the school and now this! Tell me, Buttercup, what's wrong with you? Why can't you just be…_perfect_ like your sisters for a day?"

Buttercup stared at him for a while. _Hey, this one is new. Perfect. I'm not perfect. Not at all. Not if I mind, but…_

"So, that's it?" she asked, rising an eyebrow "All you wanted was three perfect little girls - that's what sugar and everything nice was meant to do - but why the heck did you put spice, anyway? What've you expected? Kinda good, but still spicy girl who likes pink and coloring? Sorry, Ainstain, ain't gonna do. And about all of that crap you mentioned…"

_What's the point of explaining him? He won't understand. Nobody ever understands. Why did he even created me? I just wanna some fun…and he wanted boring goody goody girl…_

"You know what, Professor? I don't think it's important. I'm going to train a lil' bit down there. Okay? See ya later…"

She disappeared before Professor could stop her.

_Stupid Bubbles. "Oh, look at me, I'm a cute little girl! Here, want me to draw you something pink and blue? There you go! Oh, am I cute!". Stupid Blossom. "I'm the leader. Considering my maturity and responsibility, it is obvious that I'm the smartest. Now, girls, do whatever I say, or else we're all doomed. Well, except me." Am I supposed to be as boring as they are to be perfect? Oh, what the heck…curse'em all!_

Buttercup thought wildly as she kicked and punched monsters all around. That was her life. Being toughest fighter over in over, always the winner in the battle, never to cry, never to fear…and she was at least perfect in that. But nobody ever seemed to realize that. And nobody ever will.

**Rockin' it up**

Thirteen years old girl waited patiently for her new outfit. She wanted to look perfect the first day of high school. It's always the most important - to make a good expression on teachers.

Her long red hair was now tied neatly with her new ribbon and her nails were perfectly painted in pink. Blossom never seemed to do something wrong. She had a few moments, though, but she'd get over them quickly.

Bubbles was her stylist. Blossom discovered Bubbles' talent for designing fashions when they were ten - an useful way to exploit her sisters drawing addiction. And yet Bubbles was happy sewing and cutting as she was drawing unicorns when they were five.

Bubbles just did a few last touches when their third sister entered, and Blossom couldn't stop a gasp.

"What…what've you done?", pink eyed leader asked her tough sister.

Buttercup was covered in blood, with mud all over her jeans and shirt. She seemed happier then ever.

"Chill, Bloss", she said easily "I was just socializing, ya know…me and Rowdyruff's are about to meet each other properly! By which I mean ME kickin' THEIR butt!"

Bubbles looked at Buttercup disapprovingly.

"You didn't fight all three of them, didn't you?", asked Blossom, feeling tired all of the sudden.

"Nah, just me vs. Brick and Boomer. Butch didn't come, that sissy. Brick did mention about Butch training as a maniac, but that was just before Boomer…"

"Okay, okay, Buttercup, I get it", said Blossom.

"So, BC, want me to make you a new outfit for a first day of school? I promise, I'll do whatever you want to look like - just give me a day!"

Buttercup thought for a moment, and then she saw super cute, short, sleeveless pink dress Bubbles was finishing for Blossom at the moment.

"Okay, it has to be just like that one - just make it black, with green here, here and there", she started, showing Bubbles what to do "And I'll wear jeans under it, so make it sporty - no, better punk. No sparkles, and see if you can find me some cool accessories beside it."

Bubbles giggled happily at worried Blossom.

"Don't worry, BC, I'll do it just as you say. And, if you want, I can find some spare time to work on other outfits like that…"

Blossom sighed heavily. On the first thought, high school was great, but now when she thinks of it…Buttercup and high school…The new bad girl is in the town.

XXXX

"Now, girls, remember what I told you earlier - be nice, don't let other students distract you from what teacher says - and behave nice, OK?"

Blossom and Bubbles nodded, but Buttercup was too occupied with her new haircut, so she hadn't to lie. She definitely wasn't about to behave nice.

As for her hairstyle, her shoulder length hair was now completely straight; she had green highlights, which suited really cool with her eyes and her outfit.

"Oh, wouldya drop it already, so we can all make it before I get bored? Bye, Prof…have a good day!", she screamed and flew off the ceiling. But it was all just her attitude, she has to wear that appearance. Inside her, she was friendless, cursed to spend time with her nice, neat and friendly sisters. Argh.

Next time: meet new friends! And meet new destiny!


	2. Slow start

I would wait for two reviews to continue, but I just couldn't wait. But, this is the last time. Reviews or I'll stop the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Love y'all!**

"Umm…yo? This is, like, my locker."

"Yah? Well, what do you know, it is. So, is there something you're going to do about it, babe?"

Buttercup sighed. This guy don't know anything about the Powerpuff girls. Obviously.

"Listen, you really don't wanna make me angry. So, let me repeat: this is MY locker, get the heck out!"

He just laughed at her, his black eyes shining. She was entertainment for him. And that made her really angry.

People started to come around them and everybody was waiting for her to crack up. And she didn't want to disappoint them.

"You asked for this", she said, and she took him , flowing, so he founded himself hanging on the school bell.

Buttercup looked at him, smiling at his horrified look.

"See ya later, loser!", she said to him loudly and a few of fellows down there began to clap. But then…

"BUTTERCUP UTONIUM! PUT THE POOR BOY DOWN!"

Buttercup looked surprised at that old woman. She wore old fashioned clothes and looked rather annoying.

"Umm…Excuse me?", asked Buttercup slowly.

"Put him down!"

Buttercup was shaking of anger, but he put "poor boy" down. He was about a two heads taller than her and was nothing but a bully. Why does she yell at her? She didn't do anything wrong…

"What a way to start a school! I'll see you at your detention after school, and I really hope you should learn a valuable lesson from it!"

Buttercup heard a few girls behind her whispering something like "She _so_ deserves it…", "Poor Benny", "What a strange hair. Gross."

_What's wrong with those guys? Have everybody gone crazy?_

Buttercup felt that oh-so-familiar feeling. Pain. Anger. Fury. It filled her, she could feel fire in her veins. _One day, I won't contain myself. One day, I will see them pay. All of them._

"Fine", she said and left.

It was easy. She heard Bubbles yelling behind her, and those preeps (cheerleaders…of course) giggling, but she couldn't turn around. Because she knew that, if she do, she will blast them all.

She rushed of that be-cursed building, without thinking where to go. What to do.

_I know I'm overreacting. I know I…_

"Hey", said somebody behind her.

"Butch", she said coldly, looking at the green Ruff. He stared at her, smiling.

"What's the matter? Running away from school? Oh, that's bad, Buttercup. It's really not nice."

"Drop it", said Buttercup, calming down "Since when have I been nice, you imbecil? Now, get lost, I really need to be alone for some…AHH!"

He just looked at her, till Boomer and Brick laughed behind. Her haircut was ruined…Brick blasted it with his Laser vision.

"Why did you do that for?", asked Buttercup, about to explode.

"Chill, BC, there's nothing to be mad about", said Brick, laughing.

"Yeah, we were just having fun!", said Boomer.

"Let's go, Butch, don't waste your time with her. Common!"

Butch flew closer to completely mad Buttercup.

"See you later…if you're bored of puffing around."

And with that, he flew off, with his brother, leaving red, blue and green trace on the sky.

_Yeah, I can't barely wait to see you again, you idiot_, thought Buttercup, trying to fix her hair, _Doesn't matter that for now, thought…doesn't matter…_

She looked at a bottle she always had with her since her 10th birthday. Antidote X combined with poison. But, it just wasn't her time yet. And some day, it will be… she just hoped it will be soon.

Buttercup didn't show up in school that week at all. She didn't want to see those stupid people again, she loathed them full heartedly…she spent time fighting monsters and sitting next to river, far away from the world, trying to find just one thing that's worth enough for her to live…

Professor was angry at her and Bubbles was confused. _I expected that_…_so what? I ain't as smart as Blossom, what am I suppose to do? To enjoy being with sadistic maniacs 24/7?_

But Blossom was the one that really confused Buttercup. Blossom was the moral one, right? She was supposed to be angry at Buttercup and trying to get her back to school. But no, Blossom acted as if she understood…for the first time in her life. Buttercup remembered what Blossom told her the first day she escaped…

_(Flashback)_

Buttercup was alone on the coast. It was night and she was supposed to be home long time ago, but she didn't want to. All she would get would be more constatations of just how worthless she is.

Then, she heard a voice calling her. A very, very familiar voice.

"Buttercup? Is that you?", said Blossom, landing behind her sister.

Buttercup just nodded. _Who else could it be, genius?_

Blossom came closer and sat next to her. She looked at her sister for some time and then she spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you."

Buttercup looked at her, shocked.

"I know that you shouldn't escape like that, but…what I know too is that you shouldn't stay either…just, don't do it again, okay? It won't be so bad, just try…"

_(end flashback)_

But it didn't fix.

Anyway, Blossom turned out to be really fun sometimes. She even notified Buttercup when are the main tests and hang around with her sister when she wasn't in school, so Buttercup promised her to come back to school next week. She owed it to Blossom.

Just when she finished the thought and was about to wash herself and start doing her homework, she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Hi", said the rough voice, and Buttercup turned around again.

**Bubble surprise**

"Butch, we're enemies."

"Yeah, I know that part. Anything else?"

"I'm forbidden to go out after midnight!"

"What's da matter? Lil' BC is scared of going out when it's dark? I thought that one had piggy hair and looked like Boomer."

"You mean, looked like an idiot."

"Isn't that the same?"

Buttercup thought about his offer. She really felt like party - not as she ever been to any NORMAL parties, except house ones, but it could help her get over that stupid feeling. On the other hand, it seemed like Butch asked her out. And Butch's a enemy. Well, tehnicly he wasn't, considering that Brick and Boomer were now friends with her sisters.

"They talked 'bout ya in the school yesterday", he said, looking cool in his black shirt…_oh, stop it, stop it, stop it!_

"Yeah? As if I'm interested…"

"Well, I just tried to be nice to you - since you don't have friends, maybe you can borrow some niceness from your enemies."

_No, I got to go to that party. Really bad. Doesn't matter if it's Butch or a trained chimp, it's still a place where I can get losin', and that's all what counts._

"Okay, I'll go - just tell me, why me? I got that feeling that every preppy cheerleader is on to you - Blossom mentioned something like that."

Butch gave her one of his creepiest smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm a narcissist. And they don't insult me the sweet way you do."

_What was THAT supposed to mean_?

"You pig", she said gently "Now, get out and wait for me - I gotta get dressed."

But before Butch could exit, Blossom rushed into room.

"BC! You should…BUTCH?"

"Oh. More red head leaders. And I just escaped from Brick.", said Butch tired.

"Never mind that - what are you doing in our house?"

"Me and your precious sis have had a little talk", said Butch calmly, ignoring Buttercup's furious look "Is that forbidden now?"

Blossom thought for a second, and then smiled to the green-eyed Rowdyruff.

"Noup", she said "Maybe it's even better for you to know…", Blossom said, breathless, and continued dramatically "_Bubbles and Boomer are going out_."

It was impossible to say who started to yell first, Butch or Buttercup, but it didn't matter.

_Rowdyruff going out with my sister. And most stupid of them, too. What's next? _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

So, if you like it, review. Remember, I'm: a) very bad English speaker; and b) this is my first ever fanfic. Cheers.


	3. Whatever happened to my wonderland

**Whatever happened in my wonderland**

"BUTTERCUP!"

Fourteen years old girl turned around, raising an eyebrow. _O-kay…THAT was loud._

Dirty streets were not a place for a girl her age. But she had to go there, to find what she was looking for…

"Butch. I've been waiting here, you dumbass!"

"No worries, babe. Ya ready?"  
"Hell no, I'm like totally pissed! You sure about this place? It's kinda creepy…"

Butch looked at her, amused.

"You saying you're _afraid?"_

"I'm never afraid. Let's go."  
Buttercup sighed slowly. It's been five months since she started to go out with him, and she still didn't know a thing about Butch.

At that moment, she was going to find out.

If only she knew what kind of evil wanted her…she would run far, far away.

* * *

Dark. Ultimate and absolute darkness all around. Buttercup shivered, suddenly feeling cold.

"Butch? I know these buildings are really old and everything, but aren't they at least supposed to have electricity?"

"No, darlin'. Not at all."

Buttercup didn't like the way he said that. She always knew Butch was bad and everything, but this voice…

"You're a little bit slow sometimes, aren't you?"

She shivered. _It sounds so cold…_

"What do you mean?"

"Thought so. Just stay quiet. I told you you're going to find out EVERYTHING about me, didn't I? Well, now you WILL!"

Buttercup took a step back when fires lighted all around them; but it was not Butch who did that. She saw flaming red hair, red eyes…

"So you're both in this."

Brick laughed, while Butch held her tightly. She didn't even try to get out of his grip; she felt like she was being torned out.

"Stupid girls, you are", Brick said "You didn't actually think that a Rowdyruff could LOVE, huh? Sorry, babe, that wasn't in our job description."

Butch touched her cheek softly, but his voice was still cold as ice.

"Besides, we grew _so_ much wiser over the time, Buttercup, sweetie. While you're still just a weak, stupid _girlies_."

"What have you done to them?", gasped Buttercup, breathing heavily "where are Blossom and Bubbles?"

"Don't worry about _them_. That matter is…_settled._"

Buttercup held tears. She wouldn't give them a pleasure to see her broken. But she was.

"Wonder why aren't you dead like they are? I'll tell you", Butch spoked, still holding her "You're stronger. You're tougher. You're just more powerfull. Does that remind you of someone?"  
"With a right training and a dose of mind washing, you could be just like _us_", Brick continued "You never were that perfect, now were you?"

Buttercup blanked. _Think, Buttercup, THINK! Do what Blossom would do! _

Sabotage. Blossom was such a planer. With one last breath holding, Buttercup bursted out:

"OK. Great. I'm in."

Butch exhaled. It was like he expected something different. But this way, Buttercup could revenge. And that was all she wanted.

"What about Townsville?", she asked "Won't they notice we're gone?"

"They wouldn't mind", spoke Brick "They're too scared for their pitiful lives. They were the ones to show where your sisters went, anyway. Townsville cared about you while you could protect it."

_Great. Another revenge._

_I'll enjoy this._

* * *

So, here I am again! I got bored of reading all those BadButtercup fics so I decided to change a plot for this one…

Sorry for the shortness, but other chapters will be longer!

R&R!


	4. To be or not to be?

Okay, I think this is the time to announce. Know my second story, "Everything goes down?" Well, that's _Blossom_ story, for those who didn't read it. However, I did some thinking, and figured to somehow relate them. So this is Buttercup story, with slightly different plot, which takes place like six years before "Everything goes down".

Both stories will have 8 chapters, and I'll make the third, Bubbles one, as the ending of the series. ( I was thinking about naming it "Nightmare or the fairytale?" Tell me what do you think about it!)

On with the story!

* * *

**To be or not to be? Hard to answer...**

Emerald eyes examined the room quickly, and Buttercup couldn't hold the smile.

"Nice."

Everything was green and black. There wasn't much furniture; just big bed, a wardrobe and a lamp. However, she liked the decoration; all sorts of weapons took place on the walls. She knew she's going to be treated as the real warrior here.

_Damn idiots. They're actually going to give me the knowledge that will help me kill them._

On the bed, there was something she guessed they supposed her to wear. Black tank top and loose black pants; nothing spectacular. She knew they based all of this on her similarity with Butch. After all, she still was a tomboy.

"Your training will begin soon", she heard somebody say.

"Looking forward to it", Buttercup replied quickly. She had to be fast, smart and tough if she wanted to make it out alive. "Who's the lucky winner? You know, Butch, the one who's gonna train me?"

"What do you think? You're supposed to be the toughest fighter. You'll get the toughest fighter too. By the way, honey, can't wait to see you wearing the _initiation_ suit."

He chuckled and turned around to leave, but he was stopped by a pale hand on his shoulder.

"Leaving me so soon?"

Butch smiled at her devilishly, but she held her ground.

"Not if you say different…"

Buttercup smiled back to him, although fear was growing in her. She was actually going to be with the guy who killed her sisters.

And enjoy it.

* * *

_Left. Right. Behind you. Jump. _

Buttercup could hear the voice in her head, explaining her where to go; it was like she had another pair of eyes, telling her what happened around her. However, she needed every help she could get. Butch grew stronger over the time.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, sweetie", panted Butch as she kicked him off; Buttercup smiled lightly.

"Bring it on, hun."

_I'll SO enjoy killing him._

She saw his hand as it went after her stomach; but she was faster than that.

"Whoop!"

They chased each other around the room, receiving and giving punches; both of them unaware of anything else.

_Duck. Dodge. Blast._

She jumped above him and turned around in air, just to be welcomed by a punch in a jaw. Floor welcomed her warmly.

She opened her eyes slowly. Butch victoriously grinned above her.

"You didn't actually thought that you're _faster _than ME?"

"That hurt", agreed Buttercup and got up.

"Your training has showed up really good", stated someone coldly, and Buttercup frowned slightly.

"Brick."

_Act evil, Buttercup. Don't kill him. Not NOW._

"You'll be ready for your initiation tomorrow", said Brick and winked to Butch "Make sure she's _Rowdyruff_ enough before that, will ya?"

"All done, bro", said Butch, his grin gone wider.

Brick raised an eyebrow.

_Now or never._

"Hey, what's that initiation thing about?"

"About YOU becoming one of the kings of the world, babe", said Butch and kissed her roughly.

"Queen, technically. Though you have to pass the test of loyalty before."

"Wait a sec. Why are you so keen with me here? I'm not THAT mean. I was only here for a five days!"

Brick and Butch exchanged wise looks.

"We've been watching you for a while", Brick said "Remember when I blasted your precious hair? Your anger at that moment showed 15 on the scale that goes to 10. You're just about Rowdyruff as our dear brother was."

_Wait a minute._

It was like something flashed in Buttercup's mind.

"I'm a replacement for Boomer. What happened to him, anyways?"  
"He wasn't loyal enough", frowned Butch "He wanted us to save that blonde sister of yours."

"He's at a dungeon now, trying to learn how to count to ten. Not like he'll ever understand that."

"Besides, you're a lot better than Boomer ever could be. You're a real girl, and he was just girly."

Buttercup joined Brick and Butch laughing.

_Yeah, like I'll actually going to fall for that. There's something more to this story. They're playing with me._

_I'm going to need help if I want to do this right._

A pair of emerald eyes glared at Buttercup and she had to glare back; there was that wild bound between them, some sort of weird animal attraction…the more she hated him, she felt more drown to his evilness.

"Later", she whispered as she passed by him, her lips smiling, but her heart boiling from hate.

* * *

It was very dark indeed. Not a place you'd want to be alone. Not ever.

But there was a tiny body laying on the street. Surrounded by darkness, in great pain and bruised, girl was still pretty.

Still, something on her face would make you take a step back. Something that showed she was hurt more than psychically. That she survived trough times dark as the street she was laying on.

Her eyelids were shaking 'till she was dreaming dark dreams. Dreams about something that looked like her past, but still didn't happen. About a strange place full of fire, a certain red demon that looked awfully familiar and pain.

She was taken back from her nightmare as something soft brushed her hair. Still half asleep, girl felt a gentle kiss on her forehead, and new strenght filled her.

Fully awaken, Blossom Utonium raised from the dark.

It was revenge time.

* * *

Buttercup watched Butch sleeping. He looked evil even then, grinning at something she couldn't see; but on the other hand, she really didn't want to know.

That day, she was supposed to finish her loyalty tests. Even after six days there, Buttercup still didn't figure how did the Rowdyruff boys, her arch-nemesis since childhood, managed to win over such a huge place and to get so many servants; they always seemed to be in the mortal world, making troubles not worthy to mention and trying to kill her from time to time. But nothing this diabolical. Nothing this _smart_.

Boomer wasn't in the regular dungeon, she checked on that. But Brick and Butch seemed to really think he's in there, she examined their faces while they were talking about Boomer being in prison; they weren't lying.

Was there something more to the blonde Rowdyruff than she liked to think?

Butch smiled at her as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What a good first thing to see in the morning", he said, kissing her lightly "Had a good sleep, huh?"

"Y' bet, I was kinda tired" Buttercup jawed, hoping those Drama classes would finally pay up "However, we don't want Brick to wait for us…we should really get going."

"He spoils every fun I can get", Butch sighed.

"You got just enough fun last night", Buttercup frowned. _Am I supposed to be this confident?_

"Hey there, easy, hot stuff. You forgot who's the boss around here?"

_Apparently not._

"Nah, it's kinda hard, I'm living in your…umm…fortress. But, hey, I've been second in the lead since EVER, I used to try to take over…"

"Know the feeling, babe. Now, take some clothes on…or not…and let's get going. And remember - _someone_ wouldn't be this easy on ya. Be happy Brick prefer redheads."

_WHAT! _

_Then why on Earth did he kill Blossom? He could easily take hold of her and keep her in his mercy; after all, she was the prettiest of the Powerpuffs. Why?_

_Again…there's much more to their story than I'd like to be._

_

* * *

_

**Yet another chapter done! Remember, people, review! And don't forget to tell me what do you think about making the series!cheers**


	5. Whispers in the dark

Sheesh. Two more chapters left. But hey, people, si it too hard to review? I mean, there's like 9 reviews to whole this story…and "Everything goes down" already has 26. That's just not fair. It's just the sequel! This is original! 'calms down'

Okay…now, if I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter, I'm giving up my fanfiction carier and starting to study math _every God-damn night._ And you don't want that.

Heck, _I_ don't want that.

However, here goes nothing…read it and REVIEW IT!

* * *

**Whispers in the dark**

**two weeks after Buttercup's initiation **

_I hate him. I HATE HIM!_

Buttercup couldn't help but think that Brick was _especially_ after her. Beside her wild hate for Butch, she was completely cold. And in that manner, she felt only cold rage when it comes to Brick.

Boomer was still missing, but other Rowdyruffs didn't seem to care. She missed Blossom so badly…the redhead could help her solve the mystery. Buttercup just couldn't revenge on her own. She wasn't strong enough.

"Get up", ordered somebody, but Buttercup didn't even look up.

"Why?", she whispered slowly, painting her nails in green.

"Your initiation is in thirty minutes, BC, you don't want to miss 'em", stated Butch and left her alone. After all, he had other stuff to do. Fight with his "oh-so-smart" brother, torture some more people, rule the world, you know.

But Buttercup still didn't move. She sat there, her eyes pointed in something Butch couldn't see.

_"Wake up, Buttercup…Just wake up…"_

Buttercup gritted her teeth. Something was very fishy about that place. First Boomer is gone. Brick is acting strangely. Bubbles and Blossom are nowhere to be found.

It seemed like Butch and Buttercup were trapped in the world on their own.

"It's nice to finally see you fully dressed and awaked, Buttercup", Brick smiled at her blankly "You know, I usually don't allow people to just hop around wearing nothing but a towel, but Butch convinced me not to punish you."

_It wasn't a towel, it was my nightie. I'm not guilty that it showed too much, I didn't choose it._

"Don't be so rude to your _sister-in-law_" Buttercup hissed, looking around.

Yes, she was right. Brick's face was slightly paler than she remembered… _You can just see he's evil…_and there was a little green alligator sleeping near by…

_That's my stuffed alligator! But…why does it seem so alive?_

Buttercup felt like her whole reality was falling apart. What was happening in this place? If that place really existed.

Queen of the Underworld frowned slightly as she looked at her first in the lead. It was strange all by itself; an exact copy of Brick, but still just a poppet, a fake; though Buttercup still wondered what real Brick is like.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, Brick. And, by the way, I want to see Boomer. It's time for him to face the court."

She was deeply worried now. Everything about this place was creeping her out.

And the reason to it was hidden just there. She could feel it, but it was out of her reach.

* * *

"_Wake up, Buttercup, I need you…step out of it!"_

Buttercup looked around, bewildered. Who was saying that, and what was the meaning of it? Was it just a part of the strange happenings in that place, or a cry from the other world? The _real _world?

She somehow knew that, if she keeps acting, she might find the end of the nightmare; and the key was that voice. Her only way out.

Butch was sitting by her, frowning as she told him everything; how her toy came alive, how Boomer disappeared, how colors started to fade around her. The only thing she kept for herself was the voice that brought her so much hope.

"So, you're practically saying that _you_ and _me_ are the part of someone's strange game?", asked Butch, looking amused.

"Well, yes. And I have the proof. Look at the wardrobe."

Butch looked at her, raising an eyebrow, but he still did it. And minute after…

"My old boxer gloves! What…but Boomer accidentally destroyed them when we were like ten years old! What are they doing here?"

Buttercup sighed.

"Unfortunately, that's not everything."

Two pairs of green eyes, so similar and yet so different, tried to find a sign of fear in each other; but they were fighters. They were imune to such low feelings.

"If I ever decided to leave… umm…will you go with me?"

Butch gulped. This was _totally_ out of her character - it was more like Blossom to talk so seriously.

"Yeah, I think. I don't know. What about Brick?"

Buttercup sighed again. For some strange reason, it hurt her to say that.

"There is no Brick at the moment."

* * *

Her red hear flew behind her as she flew, looking more beautiful than stars themselves; and she was much alike them at the moment, cold and shiny. But she couldn't care less about her looks. 

Time when being perfect meant everything for Blossom were long gone. She vaguely remembered her long nightmares…endless dreams about fire and hurt; about love. About Brick.

When she was twelve years old, he asked her out, but she gave up because she felt unready. Year later, she was already his girlfriend. And then, the dreams started.

It looked so real. Everything was so normal and perfect at the beginning. But they started being harder and harder. More painful with each night. Blossom started to be afraid of sleep, because something was talking to her; it offered her power, immortality, _everything._ But she rejected.

It was that time when she realized she'll never wake up again.

The rest was a blur to pink eyed leader; it was like that dream never finished. One day, it will come back, she was sure; but it felt good to be awake. Unless she was still dreaming.

Blossom frowned slightly. Whatever this mess was about, Brick had his hands deep into it; why else would he be in her strangest nightmares, in her most horrible fears? She had some explaining to hear.

Most important of all, she didn't remember seeing Bubbles there. _Ever._ Only Buttercup, though her tough sister seemed to be trapped too; still, Blossom could remember Buttercup talking with somebody at the end, just before everything went blank for the pink-eyed leader…

According to logic, Buttercup would also be in the dreamland. And at that spot, Blossom didn't care if she was doing right or wrong; she had to get her sister free.

Contoures of the city formed before Blossom's eyes. It looked too simple. No people…no life. Blossoms eyes narrowed. It seemed awfully familiar…

Yes! She had experienced it before. When they were but innocent children, each of them fell into strange nightmare; when she defeated her own, she found herself in Buttercup's. Maybe this was just the same case.

Maybe.

A/N: this is reference to Powerpuff girls episode "Powernoia". Remember it and you'll have better idea of what's going on here.

* * *

"The Queen is coming! The Queen is coming!" 

"Oh, shut up already, you geeks", whispered Buttercup, annoyed to no end; she didn't need those _freaks_ to bow before her. She had just enough self respect without bunch of imaginary peasants.

Butch was there, though. They grew pretty much closer over this few weeks; after all, they shared the same fate.

The only problem was that she still didn't find her way out, and the place just kept getting creepier and creepier.

What _was_ "that place", after all? Butch said it was a fairytale. A place where "they could be together undisturbed by her stupid sisters" and that "he's perfectly happy ruling the Underworld". But Buttercup thought it was a nightmare.

Before this started, she would never admit that, but she loved her sisters, their suburb house, their pink colored room; she loved being surrounded by Bubbles' crazy fashion ideas and Blossom's books. It was a place of love. Peaceful and divine.

And this? God, even _Brick_ was a fake here. _Rats_ were strangely deformed. She would wake up and room would look completely different.

But _nooo_, Butch was happy. In fact, everybody seemed happy. Just there was no Blossom, no Bubbles, no Boomer. No real people.

That just left the question: why the heck was Brick here? If this was the world of her dreams, then what was Brick doing in it?

* * *

"_BC…I beg you…"_

"Go away!"

"_Come back… You're stronger than this…"_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Buttercup covered her head with a pillow. That voice…it just kept summoning her. She had no peace; if it couldn't help her, why just don't leave her alone? Like she didn't have enough troubles without it.

But, just when she thought she could have some rest…

"Buttercup."

"DIDN'T…Huh?"

Buttercup sat in her bed, checking that Butch is still asleep. Luckily, he slept like a baby; there was no way of waking him up.

That last call. It wasn't in her head. Somebody said that just there, in that room.

She quickly examined the place. Nah, nothing there. Swords, green walls, a set of pink eyes, door…wait.

"Blossom?"

* * *

Okay, I'm pretty sure that _everybody_ realized my Buttercup/Brick hints. They're becoming even more obvious in "Everything goes down" later chapters - but no, there won't be _actual_ romance between them (in case, of course, that I DO get those five reviews and don't give up). 

So, guys…I know it's confusing. Like I said…refresh your memories on Powernoia and you'll know what these two fics are about.

Cheers!

And, of course, review! Now it's not so hard…Just hit that "Go!" button and rock on! Prove that you can do it…


	6. Explaining and waking up

Almost done now…this fic is starting to grow on me. Thanks for reviews, all three of you…I somehow figured that I WILL finish this story, no matter how many reviews I get. After all, better to get NO reviews, than to get flamed, I always say.

However, here's your explanation. AND a sneak peek to direct happening before "Everything goes down".

And, for Bubbles sake, don't get all flamey on me…

* * *

**Explaining and waking up**

"I can't _believe_ it."

"There is nothing to believe in, Buttercup. Not anymore."

"But you're here. You're real."

Silence. One of those awkward moments when everything goes quiet.

"Are you ready to bet on it?"

_Well at least SOMEONE didn't change…_

"Okay. You're not real. Why are you here, then?"

"Everything here is a result of your imagination, Buttercup. Except for Butch, of course. You needed me, so I came."

_So many things to ask…so few answers to get. Honestly, this imaginary Blossom is a pest._

"Unfortunately, you're not a really creative girl. Your imagination is wearing off, thus the dream will disappear soon…."

_Yes, NOW I understand…As if._

"Okay, Blossom-number-two. What is going on here? Explain _everything_. Talk."

Pink eyes looked at her for a second.

"Your wish, my command", she said finally "But I'm afraid there is no much time left."

Buttercup just made a dirty look at her.

"_Why. Am. I. Here", _she whispered in a low voice.

Silence.

"Something happened two years ago", Blossom said finally "A massive earthquake. Half of Townsville was completely ruined. Professor was in his lab at that time…we couldn't save him."

Buttercup swallowed. _So my creator has died… And I still haven't proved him how perfect I am._

"You were at Rowdyruffs, with Butch. You two were together in that old building when it happened. Everything was completely down…"

"So I'm…dead?", Buttercup whispered.

"You're in a coma", answered her sister quietly "For two years now. Whatever happened, something reacted with Chemical X in your and Butch's body. Your body is unable to wake up…but your mind isn't. That's why you were dreaming for so long."

_This is SO freaky…_

"Two…two years?"

"Back in the reality, you're sixteen years old now", Blossom shivered and looked around "You're waking up. I'm quite sure that someone else will explain you the rest…there is no much time left."

She began to fade before Buttercup's eyes. Green Puff, Queen of the Underworld, still trapped in her fourteen years old imagination, smiled softly.

"Goodbye Blossom…see you in the real world."

Everything started to shake, walls were losing color; she was surrounded by fog.

Buttercup closed her eyes, ready for reality to take her.

Or at least she thought so.

* * *

"_She's waking up, Miss Utonium."_

_"What?"_

_"Her brain is not in dream mode anymore. Your sister will be awake in a few moments."_

It hurt her to listen. It hurt her to think. To _exist._

Those voices…somewhere between dream and reality, half awake, Buttercup thought that they were voices of love; of the people who wanted her, perfect or not.

She was on her way back…

Her mind raced down the light, ready to reunite with her body.

"_Buttercup?"_

Almost there…

"_Buttercup? _Can you hear me?"

_I'm here, Bubbles. I'm here._

Buttercup's eyelids began to tremble. But, you know, it's not so easy once you forget how to use your body.

"She's fully awake, Miss Utonium, but I'm afraid her muscles are completely malfunctioning. It will take months for her to finally walk…I mean fly. She's been here for years…there is a strong possibility that she'll never use her powers again."

Buttercup could feel Bubbles' soft eyes gazing down at her sympathetically; her blonde sister was so full of love for everyone…Buttercup awfully wanted to say something, but words just didn't want to cross her lips.

"Can I at least talk to her? She would like to know what's going on…she's stronger than this, nurse, Buttercup is. She'll find her way back."

_Bubbles…you sound so much smarter right now…How much of your life did I miss? After all, I'm your big sister, as much as Blossom is for both of us._

"Sure you can. I'll leave you…there are other patients to look after."

Steps. Nurse was gone…

"BC. You're here! My God, I missed you…You'd never, ever believe me what's going on..."

_I'm all ears, Bubble-brain, just talk to me._

"People are scared, Buttercup. Brick is going insane here…it's completely out of control! Townsville, Citiesville, whole America…he completely leveled it…I think he has new powers now. At least he's more evil than he was before."

_WHAT?_

"Boomer's helping me, alright, but there's no Powerpuff Girls anymore…There is only you and me left, and you're unmoving…and I tried to stop him, I really did, but I'm just not strong enough…"

_Umm…What about...  
_

"Blossom still thinks he's some kind of misunderstood hero. Of all people, BLOSSOM to be so blind! I see her only when _Brick_ brings her to _greet_ new prisoners - I bet he tells her they're new teachers or something."

_And I thought I was awake…if this is reality, I really want to get back to my nightmare._

"We need somebody to protect us, Buttercup. We're the only ones left in this god-forgotten place…I think he didn't kill me yet only because he don't want Blossom all freaked out. But it's just matter of time…we failed Townsville, BC…I failed…"

Buttercup felt tears falling on her hands, but it was so out of place for her now.

She woke up from Brick's terror only to return to Brick's terror…

Just what the heck was wrong with that guy?

Most important of all, how was she going to stand up and protect the world…now when everybody else failed?

She somehow felt her own self, the proud, bold one, waking up inside her. Where everybody failed, she'll win.

Because she was Buttercup Utonium, the toughest fighter there was.

* * *

Tah-nah! Thank you, thank you very much. Next chapter the end…Butch's dead, Devil's showing his ugly face, Resistance is forming…did I say that aloud! 

Review! Review! Review!

_Enters begging mode and jumps on her knees_

**REVIEW!**


	7. Fighting back to you

**Ouchies…the final chapter! I hope y'all have your brains prepaired, 'cuz this is one LOOONG update. It has parts with descriptions and stuff, because I wanted to clear everything before I continue with "EGD". So, read it and review it! Please!**

* * *

**Fighting back to you**

Wind blew in young female's face, playing with her dark hair; she stood, deep in thoughts, on the highest cliff of the newly created Dark mountain. Some time ago, Townsville vulcano stood at that place, she remembered…

Two months passed since her awakening; her body fully recovered, due to her strong will. But her soul was still wounded.

She turned to look at her listener, certain blonde girl with sapphire eyes. But no smile appeared on Buttercup's pale lips; those eyes were once full of joy…full of life.

"And so…it ended", concluded her sister, simply but truthfully, in her own way; she learned to be quiet, to think about something that nobody other could see; Buttercup felt her heart stiffen. Bubbles had grown up…

"Yes", replied Buttercup, and pointed at the strange nothingness that was once Townsville; now nothing but lifeless desert. Not so far away, but still in a safe distance, stood the great tower, dark and frightening. Symbol of Brick's power. Symbol of death.

"See that, Bubbles? That's what we were fighting again whole our life. Evil. Is it right from us to give up now?"

"I don't understand…"

"It's not meant to be this way…it CAN'T end like this. It _won't_."

Blue eyes looked at the tower. Somewhere beneath here, lived her sister…her smart, reliable sister, the one who was more like a mother to her…and she understood what Buttercup was saying.

"I will try to stop him, Bubbles."

"You know I can't help you, right?"

"It doesn't have much to do with you now", said Buttercup quietly "It's about pride."

Bubbles looked at her sympathetically.

"You liked him, didn't you?"

"Do you really need me to answer?", Buttercup replied quietly.

It was simple as that, and she was just too blind to see it.

* * *

Buttercup always wanted power. Save mental power - that one brought people nothing but boring grades and stuff - but _the_ power over other people's lives, over money. In other words, leadership and wealth.

Her dreams about money were cut short when she was nothing but a mere child; however, she _never_ stopped wanting to be a leader.

Now, she was able to follow that dream, without Blossom…or Brick…on her way.

_People are scared,_ she thought as she fixed her hood so nobody could see her trade-mark green eyes; she was on "Wanted" list, for goodness sake…So every dirty lowlife could report her to Emperor. And that one only wanted her dead.

She couldn't believe she once had that _childish_ crush on the Rowdyruff leader. It made her simply redden of rage. _One more reason to kill that son of a bitch,_ Buttercup reminded herself.

The door were practically half destroyed. _So much for the famous "Anti-emperor" tavern, thank you very much. Though I shouldn't be picky right now. It's not like a have a choice._

She tried hard not to throw up when she smelled the scent of old food, sweat and bad beer all mixed up. Not forgetting to once again thank her ability to live over hopeless situations, Buttercup took a seat in the corner, not removing her hood; for all she knew, a lot of people here would sell their own daughter for the money Brick was offering for _her own_ head.

"One beer", she ordered quietly "Or rather something tougher…to fight _fire with fire."_

Bubbles was, after all, useful. There were men on the rebel side who liked pretty, blonde girls in their late teens; and "the joy and the laughter" was now just mature enough to have some use from it. Over two cups of wine, she managed her "boyfriend" to tell her rebel password…and to quickly pass it to Buttercup.

However, there was no much time to thank her sister, because she was quickly dragged through hidden doors in the floor, and surrounded by about twelve blood thirsty looking men.

"Err…hi", said Buttercup, waving slightly.

* * *

If she only knew that she would have use of her appearance one day, she wouldn't be so jealous of her sisters. It seemed that everyone gasped when she quickly removed her hood, revealing the face that even Emperor marked as a threat; some of the closest took a step back.

"Hi, I said. Just what kind of welcome is this?" Buttercup repeated "What's your name, little girl? What are you doing here?"

_They're checking on me…well, let's see if there's anything to be checked._

"The name's Buttercup, _rebels._ And I'm here to ask for help. Think about it. I'm the only Powerpuff that's there to fight for you…if you can remember what a Powerpuff is."

"Buttercup? Powerpuff? _You_ are the long-lost sister? The one that Emperor wants dead?"

"I'd say so. So, are you willing to help me, or not? I don't ask you to die for me or anything. You don't have to trust me."

"What?"

Silence. Buttercup felt insecure for the first time. _This is not going right…_

"Not to trust _you_? Then who are we supposed to trust?"

"It's enough for me that Emperor hates you. It's like a joining bonus."

"I say let's help her, guys."

"QUIET!"

Buttercup raised her eyes. _Finally, someone responsible…those guys ain't normal. They would entrust me just like that…without asking._

"First, let's hear what are you asking for", said oh-so-familiar voice. A voice she wanted to hear for a so long time.

"Butch!", she whispered, and stared in her twin…no, wait, boyfriend.

"Not now, BC", he said "These guys are willing to die for some of your crazy ideas. It's not time to play _Who's the leader_".

Buttercup thought for a moment.

"Okay, here's my question. Can you help me dethrone and kill our all-mighty emperor, Brick Rowdyruff?"

Again, silence.

"You crazy? You can't do that!"  
She felt a smile creeping on her lips.

"Try me."

* * *

"You jerk! How COULD you not tell me you were okay? Have you had any ideas how WORRIED I was?"

"Oh, right. You _do_ realize that you just told me that you really care and worry about me?"

Buttercup stiffened. _I can't believe I just said that…_

They were in her "room". Small, yet as messy as the green Puff liked her room to be. But Buttercup wasn't worried about that at the moment. She was busy piercing her "imaginary boyfriend" with an angry look.

However, she couldn't help but notice how much she missed him…And to see him so tall, self confident and simply _older,_ hurt her.

Yes, as much as sixteen years old Buttercup differed from her tomboyish, childish self, Butch differed from the fight-obsessed boy she used to know. He was seventeen, still taller than her and still had his messy black hair - but with newfound courage and strenght in his eyes, he managed to leave her breathless. _He has grown up…Wonder if her even remember what happened with us in that dream?_

And _yeah,_ brave Powerpuff fighter actually _blushed_. _I'm so STUPID…Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

"No, I meant…uh…JUST DROP IT, WILL YA?"

Butch raised his eyebrows. _O-kay. Easy, Buttercup, easy._

"Who said that was a bad thing? And you don't have to be so _edgy _with me. That's MY so-called brother we're fighting against, yeah, but it's not my fault we have the same insane monkey for a dad…"

Buttercup took a deep breath.

"So. You found any other dummies willing to fight on my side?"

"_Our_ side. And yes, my lady, there _are_ dummies willing to fight for you. Must be your lucky day. You simply charmed them, like you did to me."

"Whatever. And, if you call me _a lady_ ever again, you'll lose your head."

"Oh really?"

_Things have changed between us,_ thought Buttercup, _and I like it…_

It looked like world has stopped for a single moment. At least to her.

Because, Butch Rowdyruff was kissing her, in the _real _world, right there, right now, and for once she didn't felt like she was in the random teenage movie. For once it felt _right._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Or not. You see, I really wanted it to stay like this. They defeated Brick, yada yada yada, and everybody lived happily ever after.

But I'm just not that kind of a writer. So, there! Stop reading if you hate unhappy endings…but if you want the real story, keep it up.

* * *

How much time has passed? A day? A month? A year?

Buttercup lost count, to be honest. However, all she knew was that her army was starting to get big…really big, and that she was the second most loved being in the world right now.

People HATED Brick. And, as she liked to say, there are _still_ some brave creatures on this world - though NOT in Townsville.

Yes, she still haven't made _the_ final attack, and Brick was getting more powerful with every second. And so, now he was controlling everything on Earth, except for Buttercup's private army of rebels.

Who would've guessed that sisters could take so different paths?

Once proud redhead, commander and the leader of the famous trio, now was hidden in the shadow of her fiancé. Very few people knew that she even existed…stories were told that she's living in the dream world, half awake and half asleep, still believing that Brick's her knight in shining armor. She was lost for the living…or so the people believed.

What happened to the happy-go-lucky blonde, the joy and the laughter? She was silent. And she was there to help, when people were suffering, when the fire was swallowing villages; together with her boyfriend, blue-eyed Rowdyruff boy, she was a lucky spirit of the world. Children believed that she was their fairy, grown ups barely believed in her; yet she existed, here and there, like an invisible protector of the innocent.

And the fearless fighter, raven haired tomboy dressed in green? She was well known, almost too much for her own good. Emperor's warriors feared her; there were even prophecies that the "last one of the Powerpuffs will destroy Emperor and bring peace". Rebels worshiped her like she was demi-goddess or something similar. But, it was well know that she had _one_ single soft spot. Her second in lead (others believed that they shared leadership).

And that's the way it was. Descriptions, OFF! Let us focus on the story…or something.

* * *

_It was bound to come, sooner or later,_ Buttercup figured sadly. _I cannot fight him alone…I cannot fight him at all, with all the honesty. I'm too weak…to tired…_

And she had the reason to be tired, indeed. She was fighting and fighting without rest; countless miles separated her from her home. Or what used to be home for her; now her only family was Butch, and they were always in haste. No time to settle, no time for anything except running and fighting.

She was sick and tired of that life now. Maybe once she believed she could do it…but now she was wiser and older. There was no possible way she could beat Emperor.

"Thinking too much, sweetie? You're overdoing it, I'm telling you."

She lifted her head just to smile at him weakly and to continue staring at the burned ground under her feet.

"Tell me something, BC. Why don't we fly anymore? It would take less time and we'd be less tired."

"I already told you. He can sense our powers and hunt us down. And we _don't_ want that."

"Who said that we don't want that? I thought our purpose was to fight him!"

She just looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"You know very well that us two have to fight _him._ Others are supposed to fight his army. Those are very different things. If he come here personally, he'd kill all of them - and we can't risk their lives just because we feel like it."

Butch could sense cold anger in her voice. She was furious at herself for not being smarter…for not being able to stop that madness in that very moment.

"You're a great leader, BC, face up. It's gonna be alright…after all, we can do it. If anyone will, it's going to be us."

"Great, if you're so sure, tell me your big plan to destroy Brick."

"Eh…"

"I'm waiting."

She just widened her eyes when she heard his next sentence, but then nodded in agreement.

"Great. So, we're doing it…tonight."

* * *

_I shouldn't have accepted it…ever. Blossom would never accept it._

_But, then again, I'm not Blossom, am I? I'm not that perfect…not that beautiful…and surely not that afraid to act._

They were at the lone hill, just two of them; it was finally time to put an end to the war…or at least two leaders of Resistance hoped so.

They escaped surprisingly easy, like they used to do when they were kids; just this time the cause was not an outing with the pals. This time it was more serious and more dangerous.

"Buttercup."

_Okay, this is officially Land of Weirdness. Butch saying my real name. I must be dreaming._

"Yeah?"

"You don't think we're going to make it, right?"  
"I don't. Your plan is completely crazy and stupid, and I'm doing this just because of that. Otherwise…we have no chance."

"I'm glad you believe in me, hun."

"No problem."

Awkward silence. There was so much to say…and so little time. They were racing with their own destiny now, trying to say everything before it's too late. But words just weren't coming.

"I love you."

_Yep, that was suptile from you, Butchie dear. You are such a poet._

"And I l…"

She had to stop in the middle of the sentence, you see, because someone arrived. The _thing_ she was waiting for…and yet she wasn't ready for him.

"Am I interrupting?", asked Brick, with a smile that could make wolves run.

"You don't know just how much", she growled and attacked.

"Stay away, girlie girl!"

Streak of black energy, so powerfull that it could easily kill her if she just didn't duck it, pushed her away; she fell on the ground, coughing. _That son of a bitch…_

"Family bussiness, dear, what to say", Brick said, floating in the air just two metres from her; yet, she couldn't move at all. _He has new powers…I couldn't even think of something that powerful! How did he do it?_

"What do you want from me?" Butch asked, gritting his teeth; he couldn't just blindly attack, after what Brick did to Buttercup.

"I don't want anything _from _you, bro. I just want _you…_dead."

And the show started, in front of the paralyzed Buttercup; streaks of green and red light fought each other with unbelievable strenght. Buttercup just could watch Butch and Brick glowing in green and red; they weren't fighting anymore, they were killing each other.

It was just _unreal_…

Buttercup felt that forgotten feeling of fighting…_Right, left, up and down…block…jump…_ which she could tell that other two didn't have. They just wanted to kill each other, to let their hate fill them to the end…  
"You can't beat me! You never could!", yelled Brick, ducking Butch's Emerald destroyer - her personal favourite.

"Maybe not, but at least I can try!"

Brick, however, managed to drew closer; streaks of light were soon replaced by fists and punches. Buttercup still couldn't move a bit; what Brick did to her was more sinister than just killing her. This way she could just watch them fighting and not been able to help…

And then, in one moment, Buttercup realized that something was wrong. There was something wrong in the way Brick's hand went after Butch's chest, in the look on his face…In Butch's eyes, which filled with sudden pain…

Like in a slow motion, Buttercup's heart exploded of pain as her friend, her opponent, her _love_, flew back through space. Slow motion lasted as she screamed and flew towards Butch, as green eyes shone fire for the very last time and then closed forever…

Buttercup could sense time running down her veins. She held Butch's limp body on her hands, tearless, but still shaking of horror.

_This can't be happening…_

She pulled his corpse with her, flowing above the ground, and looking at Brick, who was laughing devilishly even now. Her heart shivered of hate once again, remembering all the things he've done to her in her dreams…

"This isn't over yet, Brick…", she whispered.

"I don't care", was the only answer she got before she flew away, to get ready for the showdown.

Because she knew it was coming.

…………………………………………………………………

Buttercup looked upon her army. So many people…they followed her. They _trusted_ her with their lives. And she didn't deserve it.

She used to want fun. His kisses, attention and lifetime spent together like crazy party, without rest.

To melt his frozen heart and teach him how to feel.

She used to want so many things.

Now, all of that was gone. _He_ was gone.

And Buttercup couldn't help but cry.

Because everything goes down, and she didn't have the power to stop it.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Now for real…it's completed! I'll soon continue with "Everything goes down". I hope you all enjoyed, and this being the last chapter, that you will all review. It doesn't take much time and I'd appreciate it greatly!**

**Review…you know you wanna.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
